Kidnapped!
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: The sequel to Sacrifice. More SASUSAKU hinted SASOSAKU . Sakura is kidnapped by Sasori! Will Sasuke be able to save her!


_A Naruto-Themed Fanfiction… By Sasusaku4ever (Macie )_

_THIS STORY IS PURLEY FANMADE AND HAS NO CONNECTION TO THE ACCTUAL NARUTO SERIES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. THIS IS MY ORIGIONAL WORK. PLEASE SUPPORT VIZ MEDIA BY BUYING THE ACCTUAL NARUTO VOLUMES. ENJOY, AND REMEMBER: SASUSAKU FOREVER!_

_-You should know: This is the much- anticipated part two to the Sasusaku Trilogy!! __You have to read Part one to get the DL on some of this!!__!! Hope you like! No wait, I hope you LOVE!_

_It had been about a month since the incident. Sakura and Sasuke were still in the ANBU, and still the top of the class. Nothing can slow them down! Every injury Sasuke gets doesn't hurt much any more, compared to the pain of almost losing Sakura. Sakura doesn't even take pain seriously- it's just a part of life. _

_Until one day, when Sakura and Sasuke are on a mission and something terrible happens!!… BTW I'm soooo happy to finally have gotten to put the Akatsuki in one of my SasuSaku fanfics! Again BTW I must say it: Sasosaku is my second-fave pairing in Naruto! The third is Naruhina! _

_-"You thought you killed me." he repeated. "But. There was one problem. I couldn't die. Because I loved you from the moment I saw you. .."-_

"_Sakura-Chan! Maneuver X!" Sasuke yelled as soon as the opposing ninja group started to attack them. "Got it!" Sakura yelled and threw some kunai at one of the ninjas. Maneuver X basically meant a lot of confusion for the opposing group. It required a lot of substitution and shadow clones, which Sasuke and Sakura were pros at. It also meant Sasuke got to use a Demon Wind Shurriken! Of course, this attack was very complicated, but since Sasuke and Sakura had used it dozens of times, the fight was usually over in a matter of minutes. The couple usually got away with barely a scratch. _

_But something seemed different this time. Were these ninjas stronger? No… They were different than the others… Their chakra was weird!! "Something is wrong about these people!" Sakura shouted to Sasuke. He nodded. "Change of plans! Maneuver X isn't working! FREESTYLE!" Sasuke shouted back. He preformed some hand signs and yelled out, "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Sakura used various techniques to defeat some people around her. Suddenly, Sakura gasped and realized something. "Sasuke! They just keep coming!! There's no end of them!" Sasuke had noticed it at the same moment. "What the heck do they want?!" he wondered. He was brought back to reality by a shurriken razing his arm, leaving a deep cut. "Crap." He murmured, gripping his arm for a second, then turning back toward the enemy. After taking a few of them, he looked around for Sakura but couldn't find her. "Sakura! Where are you?!" He yelled out. There was no answer. "IF ONE OF YOU KILLED HER I SWEAR I WILL MURDER YOU ALL!!" He shouted at the ninjas. _

_What had happened in the brief moment Sasuke was distracted was a certain member of the Akatsuki had snuck up behind Sakura and stolen her away in the midst of the fight. He had also smacked her over the head so she passed out. When Sakura was coming to, she heard muffled voices. "Un! You found her, Sasori-no-Danna! Can I blow her up now, hmm?" "No, Deidara." a quiet voice whispered. "She looks delicious… can I eat her?" another voice questioned. "Shut up, Zetsu." a new voice said. "You know Sasori stole her so we can sell her FOR LOTSA MONEY!!" "WE ARE NOT GONNA SELL HER, SO SHUT UP, KAKUZU!" The Sasori person said. "I brought her here because…" "Why?" A voice that sounded a little like Sasuke's said. "Well…" The Sasori guy sounded embarrassed. Suddenly the sound of a door opening came a little from Sakura's left. She opened her eyes but couldn't see. She tried to speak but couldn't. Even trying to move proved fruitless. The sound of footsteps coming near scared her. "OH YEAH! YOU BROUGHT ME A LIVE SACRIFICE!! THANKS SASORI!" An older-sounding voice said. "BACK OFF HIDAN!!" All the voices came at once. "Geez. I was kidding. But why did you bring a person here… OMFG IT'S A GIRL!!" The Hidan person yelled. " IT'S SASORI-NO-DANNA'S HEARTTHRO… ow, yeah?!" The first voice to speak said. "SHUT. UP. DEIDARA!" Sasori growled. "Oh. My. God. Sasori-kun has a crush!?" A kind of muffled voice asked. "SHUT UP TOBI-NO-BAKA!!" Sasori yelled. "I'm sorry!! Tobi is a good boy!" "True. Why else would he have kidnapped her?" The Sasuke-like voice reasoned. "ITACHI!!" Sasori screamed. Everyone laughed. "What'd I miss?" A deep voice asked as the door creaked open again. "KISAME! KISAME!! GUESS WHAT, UN?! SASORI-NO-DANNA HAS A GIRLFR… OW, HMM?!" Deidara shouted. "I would suggest you all leave. Before… I feel I must kill you all." Sasori's voice had become dark. "Oh, SNAP! Come on, everyone, let's go!" Deidara yelled. _

_The sound of a stampede followed. Then the slam of a door… then just Sakura's captor's heavy breaths. Sakura had figured this much out: In the middle of her fight, she had been kidnapped by this Sasori person, he had tied her up so she couldn't move, blindfolded her, and gagged her. Now his friends were making fun of him for it because they thought he loved her or something. She tried moving again, and actually got a response. She waited until she heard a slider door open - to a veranda?… - then close. She was able to get a kunai out of her waist pouch. She cut the ropes around her wrists and whipped her hand up to remove her blindfold. She quickly pulled the gag out of her mouth and began to work on the ropes around her legs. Soon, she was free. Just before Sakura was about to bolt, she looked at her surroundings. She was in a small room, with a slider to go out to a veranda, bathroom and closet doors, and a door to enter through. There were two windows, but both had, thick, red, old curtains concealing all possible light that could enter. But… what light could enter? It seemed to be nighttime. There wasn't much stuff in the room, just the bed she was sitting on, a few tables, a desk…The whole place seemed old and cracked. This room seemed to be the kind of place that was dark even in the daytime. There was only one shelf in the room. All it held were some rocks, scrolls… and a picture. There were three people in it. A man, a woman, and a baby. With red hair. Suddenly, a tall figure the room through the slider, and after locking the door pulled the curtains. The person turned to look at Sakura. "Ahh…I see you've managed to escape. Well… You'll never get away." The voice was deep and dark. Solemn. Alone. "Who are you?" Sakura asked, poising the kunai by her face. "I'm hurt you don't remember me." The person said. "You __should_ know me. I'm quite hurt that you don't remember me, actually. I am aware last time we saw each other was long ago, and I believe you almost killed me… no wait. You _did_."

"Answer my question. Who are you?" Sakura whispered. The way this guy was keeping to the shadows and not daring to enter the moonlight freaked her out. Suddenly the name clicked in her memory. "The boy I killed with Chiyo's help…" Sakura murmured. "You thought you killed me." He stepped into the light coming from a skylight, chuckling. She gasped. He was almost as gorgeous as… as Sasuke! His red hair… Deep reddish-black eyes… He looked older - HOTTER!- since the day she had supposedly killed him. She shook her head in horror. She was married to Sasuke! And this boy was her enemy! He stalked toward her while she thought. He backed her right into the wall. She dropped the Kunai and stared in shock into those beautiful eyes, which were a head above hers. "You thought you killed me." he repeated. "But. There was one problem. I couldn't die. Because I loved you from the moment I saw you. So I had to see you again…" Sakura gasped when he leaned in to kiss her. She pushed him back with all of her power, which only forced him back a step. "I'm married, so stay away from me…" Sakura whispered, voice sounding as weak as her will. "Ahh… I see you have thought of me as well." Sasori cooed. Sakura shook her head, in denial. She admitted it to herself. His name hadn't been a major component, but she had definitely thought of him. She thought he was attractive, maybe even as far as sexy, but she knew she truly loved Sasuke. Sasori struck out and pinned her arms to the wall. "Admit it to yourself… you love me." He leaned in for a kiss again. Sakura shrunk back but she knew she couldn't stop him. His kiss was surprisingly gentle, but it held just as much love as one of Sasuke's. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered, pained. "Quiet, love." Sasori said, smiling. "You will forget all about him very soon." "No… I don't want to! I love Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. "Your love for him is an illusion. Stop pretending. Take off his ring, and wear mine instead." Sasori said, leaning in close to Sakura's face again. "No…" she whispered but closed her eyes and let Sasori kiss her. She couldn't win. Nothing except giving in was an option. He was so strong. "This is the end…" Sakura thought as Sasori pressed against her, still kissing her. "SASUKE-KUN!…" She was able to yell out before Sasori angrily brought his lips back to hers. He had somehow already slipped out of his Akatsuki coat. Then he began to slip her wedding ring off her finger. "Sasuke… help me…" she thought. Suddenly the sound of shattering glass resounded through the room. "Get. Off. My Sakura-Chan!" Sasuke's voice said. Sasori stepped away from Sakura, who began to cry. "Sasuke… Sasuke." She managed between sobs. "I'm getting you back, Sakura. I promise!" Sasuke growled, still staring at Sasori. Sasori yanked Sakura toward him and held her in his arms. As if to wanting Sasuke to murder him, he kissed Sakura, right on the lips. IT WAS LIKE A FULL ON MAKE OUT SCENE! "AURGH!!" Sasuke yelled, running toward Sasori as Sasori pushed Sakura onto the bed behind him then standing protectively in front of her. Sakura's head hit the wall, hard, and she passed out.

When Sakura came to, she couldn't tell where she was. The room was too dark. But she realized she wasn't in her ANBU uniform anymore. She was in bed, under the covers, and was wearing a two-sizes-too-big long sleeved tee-shirt. But she still had her undershirt on. Now she had to figure out who had won the fight! Sasori or Sasuke! She suddenly became aware she was lying next to someone. The someone was most likely the one who won!! She turned over quickly and was soon staring into the deep, black eyes she loved. "Sasuke-kun…" She sighed in relief. "Sakura." He smiled, placing his hand lovingly on the side of her face. "I was so scared. I thought he was going to…" She bit her lip, feeling the tears coming. "It's okay, Sakura-Chan. I'll always be there for you. As long as you call out for me, I'll find you." She remembered yelling out his name just before he showed up. "I swear… my ears are so well-tuned to your voice it's scary." He whispered, chuckling. Sakura smiled and snuggled closer to him. "But Sakura… You promised me that you'd never leave me - or almost leave me - again." "I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. "Do you know how scared I get when you disappear? It makes me feel empty. I love you so much… I don't want to lose you." Sakura could feel his tears hit her face as he hugged her close. "Don't cry, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered, stretching up to reach his lips. He leaned his face down and kissed her, feeling his pain go away. He pulled her face closer as she hugged him. Sakura pulled away to breathe and rested her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. "If I ever disappear again…" Sakura said, "You can do whatever you want to me when I get back." "Whatever I want?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. "Whatever you want." Sakura said, smiling and reaching up to kiss him again. He kissed her thoughtfully. "I thought I could do whatever I want anyway…" he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. Sakura laughed. "Whatever you want with no commentary from me." She said. He kissed her forehead, which, in spite of Ino or anyone else's opinion, he liked very much. Finally content, Sakura curled up in his arms and fell asleep.

LOOK OUT FOR PART 3!! THE THIRD AND FINAL INSTALMENT IN THE SASUSAKU TRILOGY!!


End file.
